Many entities advertise goods and/or services using commercials on television, webpages, and/or via other media. Advertisers may prefer to target advertisements based on whether a consumer is likely to be interested in their goods and/or services. However, conventional methods of determining targeting information can be unreliable and inaccurate. There is an ever-present need for more reliable and accurate ways to target advertisements and other content to specific consumers and consumer demographic groups.